Trusting Desires
by xfidelity
Summary: The high school years of the infamous bohemians, told from Mimi's POV.
1. Changes

Trusting Desires

My first Rent fanfiction: yippie! It's pretty dry but it'll get better: trust me. It's told from Mimi's point: I see her as a very interesting character lol. REVIEW PLEASE thank you.

Maybe, Just Maybe

"Miss. Marquez: I asked you a question, and now, you will answer me."

I was starring at the ugly, puke color rug in Principal Romero's small, cramped office. The air was thick with humidity, as an old metal fan droned in the background, attempting to cool off the disgustingly hot office, but all it did was blow my hair around, which just made matters worse. I already attempted to work with my mess of thick curls this morning, which took longer than usual because of the strange temperate rise that that occurred.

A phone began to ring. A kid ran down the hall, squeaking their shoes. I jiggled my foot. Principal Romero tapped the desk with his unusually long finger nails. I didn't dare look into his dark, squinted brown eyes. I wouldn't dare give into this useless argument.

Ah, I sitting in Mr. Romero's office had become an afternoon ritual for me: sitting in Principal Romero's office, being yelled at for a crime that I committed. Yes, I take the blame for them all: because, yeah, I did it. _Big fucking woop_. There are tons of other kids to yell at, so why does Mr. Romero choose me?

Ever since my first day at R.M. Jefferson high school I had been picked on by Mr. Romero. My first crime was spitting in Chelsea Yang's face because she had called my outfit "slutty beyond belief". And everything just grew on that. I've done things from punching Daniel Kodak in the nose because he was trying to get in my pants to shoving Alison Grey's notebook down the toilet.

God, did I hate Alison Grey.

"Mimi, you will answer me, or you will have detention for the next _month_. Did you or did you not spray-paint Melina's locker?" he asked once more. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up at him, my big ugly brown cow eyes looking redder than usual.

"Yeah, I did." I said casually. What could I say? I _hated_ this man. He was ruining my life. I crossed my legs, folded my arms over my chest, and waited for his comeback: this aught to be good.

Mr. Romero sighed and took a sip from his coffee mug, which had "#1 PRINCIPAL" printed in huge red letters. I wonder which suck-up gave that to him. He put the mug down, and then looked at me.

"And _why_ did you spray paint her locker?" Mr. Romero asked.

My stomach lurched.

"I guess you could say personal reasons." I said quietly.

The real reason was that Melina had announced my biggest secret. Something that I thought nobody in the whole school knew. And it was just too painful to speak about what had happened. And I would never even think twice on telling Mr. Romero what had happened.

"Mimi, I don't know how much more I can take of this. You're barley passing; you've been caught doing almost every possible crime, and now, this." He said roughly. I looked down at the floor, becoming bored. I heard this speech to many times to count. I already knew what was coming next.

"That's why…" Mr. Romero began, and then sighed. I looked up. He had never started his sentence like this before.

"You will now be taking a class with other kids who are close to failing out of school, like you. The class is called 'Changes: How to make them', and you will learn that this isn't the right way for you to be." Mr. Romero grumbled as he passed me a pamphlet. I snatched it, reading the title. "It's time for some changes."

You know what I had to say for this?

Two, very simple words:

_Fuck this._

I stood up, leaned onto the desk, starring Mr. Romero down.

"You know what, this is nothing to me. You're NOT the one to make choices for me, you're NOT in charge of my life, and you're NOT my fucking father!" I yelled. I pounded my hands on the desk, stomped out of the office, and slammed the door behind me. I rushed down the halls, and I was filling with such frustration that I could barley think.

"I have to get out of here: I don't need any of this." I whispered, as I stomped down the halls, punching lockers along the way. I ran down four flights of stairs until I reached the first floor. I ran down the hall, continuing to slap the lockers on the way. I stopped at my own locker and began to pound it: I just kept on punching it and punching it until blood ran down my knuckles. I began to sob, as I leaned against the walls and slid to the floor.

"What's wrong with me: what is _wrong_ with me?" I sobbed to myself. I buried my head into my arms and continued to sob. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I slowly picked up my head, and standing above me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He smiled at me. I couldn't do anything but stare at him blankly as my salty tears streamed down my hot face.

"Hi: I'm Roger, Roger Davis." The boy said quietly, as he sat down next to me. I looked down at my hand, which was throbbing insanely and dripping warm red blood. I hid my damaged hand in my lap. I turned away from the boy.

"Please, go away: I don't want to bother you, and you don't want my troubles." I said quietly, my voice cracking. A few more tears ran down my cheeks. Roger laughed softly.

"I'm not going to leave you here crying and with that messed up hand of yours." Roger said quietly. I looked at Roger, my face feeling hot. I looked down at the floor. Roger passed me three napkins, which I snatched from him and wiped my hand off.

"Please, I need some time to think." I said weakly. Roger sighed.

"Well, the lunch bell is going to ring in…." He paused to look at his watch.

"…In three minutes. That doesn't give you much time to think." Roger said with a smile.

I didn't want to be rude and tell him that I never ate lunch. I had no clue why this boy I had never met before was being so nice to me. But, maybe today was different then every other day. Maybe, just maybe, this boy could bring some changes to my life and….

Oh my god.

I'm sounded like that stupid pamphlet.

"Please, sit with me at lunch." Roger asked kindly as he stood up. He extended a hand for me. I smiled weakly.

"Alright." I said quietly as I extended my hand, as he pulled me up. The bell rang, as teenagers flooded the hallways, all of the juniors and seniors rushing to lunch with Roger and I. Suddenly, someone shoved me out of the way. I slammed into a locker, and then spun around to see who did it. I gritted my teeth as a pale blond girl in a cheerleading uniform smirked at me.

Ladies and gentlemen: introducing, Alison Grey.

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi: so sorry about that." Alison cooed as she began to laugh. I ran up to her and starred her down. I saw at least three inches taller than her: but she didn't back down. A crowd began to form around us, Roger watching us intently.

"What are you going to do, whore? Do a little dance for me? Melina told me about your little job at the Cat scratch: actually, she told everyone in the whole school! Your big secret is out, babe. I'm not giving you any money, you dirty hoe: but maybe Benny will: Benny, babe, give the freak some money." Alison said as she turned to the boy she was arm locked with. The crowd around began to laugh as Benny took out a five dollar bill and tucked it behind my ear. I don't think I ever felt more angry or embarrassed.

"You, Alison Gay, are the dirtiest, messed up, wannabe, fakest, stupidest, and ugliest person I have ever met. When will you realize that the only reason that everyone likes you is because you have money and we all use you? Alison, babe, you have to see that you are not pretty, you are not popular, and you are a complete fake." I said, then I spat right on her pure white sneakers. The crowd "oohed" and snickered. Alison turned Barbie Car pink as Benny pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to Alison like that, hoe. Take it back." Benny warned. I laughed.

"Benny, please: being black doesn't make you fighting material. I could take you out and time, anywhere." I warned. I was tired of this. But the crowd sure wasn't. But I was keeping dear Roger waiting, so I turned on my heel, waltzed over to Roger, locked arms with him, and let him guide me to the lunch room. A few people clapped as I felt my cheeks warm. Roger smirked at me.

"Well fought." He said, trying to hold back his laughter. It didn't work. We both cracked up as he led me to a table that was in the far corner of the lunchroom. At the table sat a short blond haired boy with a large camera, who was snapping pictures of a girl with beautiful brown curls. The girl was making faces and sticking French fries up her nose as the boy snapped away, laughing. Roger coughed as the two turned to us.

"Mark, this is Mimi: she'll be dining with us." Roger said with a fake English accent. Mark and Maureen gasped and looked at me.

"The one who works at the Cat Scr..." Mark began, but Maureen slapped a hand over his mouth. I cringed. Roger saw my hurt face, so he hit Mark with a large text book that was sitting on the table. Mark winced as he massaged the point of contact.

"Hey, Roger: that's MY text book." Someone called. Roger turned and smiled. Behind us were two very happy boys…or so I thought.

"Mimi, this is Collins, and this is Angel." Roger said gesturing to the two new companions. They both smiled.

"Hello." Collins said cheerfully. I smiled back.

"Well hello there Mimi; it's a pleasure." Angel said with a little bounce. Mimi giggled: she liked Angel the best so far: next to Roger.

The girl who was sitting next to Mark made a pout face.

"Um, earth to Roger? When does my introduction come in?" the girl asked. Roger chuckled.

"And this is Maureen, Mark's girlfriend." Roger said as the girl smiled. I gently smiled back.

"Can we puh-lease sit? These heels are killing me." Angel wined before sitting down. I looked at Angel's outfit and thought it was the cutest outfit ever. He (Well, I mean she) was wearing a white mini skirt with sequenced trim, a light pink baby tee with silvery patterns drawn all over, and a white jacket. She had on white and link striped leggings and, to make the look even more daring, a pair of neon green converse. Her short black hair had a little white flower tucked into it neatly. Perfectly daring.

Collins sat on Angel's right as she grabbed my arm and pulled it down next to her.

"Mimi sits next to M-E! HA!" Angel teased. I laughed: it felt so good to laugh.

"What's for lunch today, Mark?" Roger asked, starring at his little plate of…something.

"It's kosher surprise!" Maureen exclaimed as she poked it with a fork. It flopped over and wiggled for a second.

"Ewwwww." Everyone said before cracking up. Suddenly, I felt sometime poke me in the back. I turned and saw Benny standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Benny sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said back there." Benny said gently. Roger stood up and starred at Benny coldly.

"Get away from our table, and leave Mimi alone. She doesn't need your charity." Roger warned. Benny smirked.

"So, Mimi, you have a new bodyguard? Jut warning you, punk, don't mess with me or my girl: ever." Benny said before walking away. Roger and I rolled our eyes and turned back to the table. Everyone starred at us.

"Um, Roger: do I want to know?" Mark asked suspiciously. Maureen nodded.

"Of course you want to know, dummy." Maureen sighed as she ruffled his hair.

"I don't like the looks of that boy: he could use some Prozac." Angel laughed.

"Or heavy drugs…" Collins sighed.

"Or group hu-" Mimi began, but was interrupted when there was a loud, scratchy sound that shook the whole cafeteria. Everyone plugged their ears and groaned it was our billion year old loudspeaker.

"Hello, students. Please listen for the following messages." Mr. Romero announced. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no: hide me." I said as I squatted down. Maureen patted my arm.

"Trouble with Romero?" she I asked. I nodded slowly. She smiled as moved her lips, pretending to be saying whatever Mr. Romero said, but she pretend she was punching herself and made her eyes crossed eyes and made stupid faces. I giggled.

"….Our junior senior bonfire is TOMORROW NIGHT, ladies and gentlemen. Come down for a night of fun…that is, junior and seniors only." Mr. Romero said. Everyone at our table grinned at each other and snickered, as Mark rubbed his hands together like an evil scientist. I was becoming quite confused.

"All entries for ideas for our Junior and Senior prom must be placed by Friday. If anyone is Mr. Friday's class for Honor's English, please remember that your room has been switched to B7." Mr. Romero said. I let out a sigh.

"Ok, maybe he doesn't want to see me after all." I said, letting out a sigh. Maureen smiled.

"Oh, and will Mimi Marquez please report to my office after lunch. Thank you." Mr. Romero said as he clicked off the loudspeaker.

"Shit." I whispered. Maureen looked at me sympathetically.

"It's ok, Mimi." She said calmly before her eyes wandered to something behind me. I turned around and saw a girl about our age, wandering around the cafeteria with a lunch tray: looking kind of lonely.

"All in favor of allowing that girl to sit with us, say 'I'!" Maureen announced. Everyone turned around to look.

"It's becoming a crowded table…no offense, Mimi: we're glad you're here." Collins said quickly. I nodded understandingly.

"Oh, COME ON, she has nowhere to sit: remember: we're one of the few tables in the lunchroom that actually have _nice people_ sitting here?" Maureen pleaded. I raised my hand in favor, and soon everyone did the same: except for Mark. Maureen gave him a jab, and then, after rolling his eyes, he raised his hand.

"Atta boy, Markie." Maureen said as she kissed his cheek and than ran off to go get the girl. Roger looked at Mark and grinned.

"Bad day, Markie Poo?" Roger asked, trying to suppress his laughter. Mark gave him the middle finger.

"Ha: very funny, you're a true comedian, Roger. It's just that Maureen's been acting a bit strange lately, you know?" Mark said as he mashed up his "kosher surprise". Collins looked at his lunch.

"It's a candy bar for lunch today I guess." Collins sighed as he got up and walked over to the vending machines, Angel skipping behind. Roger looked at me and smiled.

"So, what'll it be: Snickers or Mars Bar?" Roger asked. I smiled.

"Either, thanks." I said quietly. Roger raised his eyebrows.

"Um, you're rail thin, Mimi: you need to eat something." Roger said gently. I sighed. Food was my enemy, but I definitely didn't want Roger to find out.

"I'll take the Snickers: my treat." Mimi said, remembering the five dollars that Benny had given her so graciously. Roger grinned, following her up to the vending machines.

After everyone (even Mark) had gotten a candy bar and began chomping, Maureen put a hand up, signaling she wanted silence.

"Announcement one: this is Joanne, and from now on, she'll be sitting with us." Maureen said as she smiled at our new table acquaintance. Joanne smiled shyly.

"Announcement number two: we need to make sure that our plan for tomorrow night is set to go." Maureen said in a lower tone. Everyone began to snicker. Joanne and I both had the same confused expression on.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I asked. Roger grinned at me.

"It's called Operation: S.E.A.B: Sabotaging Everyone At Bonfire." Roger said. Angel raised her pinky.

"I thought of the name!" she said cheerfully. I giggled. This sounded interesting…_very _interesting.


	2. Let It Burn

Hola. I'm out for the week, and I just spent an hour writing this so everyone could have something to read while I' gone. I'll be back Sunday. Enjoy: It's a sad ending to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: A Passionate Fire Is Destroyed By My Tears

7...6…5…4…3…2…

One.

The school bell rung loudly as my classmates and I leapt out of our seats and ran to the school exit. The doors burst open as anxious juniors and seniors poured out of the school, talking loudly. The pitiful freshmen and sophomores had to wait another fifteen minutes until they could leave. _Ha_.

I began to walk down the street, as I ran my hands along the iron gates of the school, when I suddenly heard someone calling my name. I spun around and saw Maureen running after me. Her eyes were wide open as her hair blew everywhere. She had a look on her face that screamed "uh oh."

"Mimi: walk: no, run, skip hop, AWAY from here!" Maureen exclaimed as she panted.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. She looked at me nervously.

"I heard Melina's coming for you, with her boyfriend, and they're going to do some serious harm to you if you don't get away from here, NOW." Maureen said as she grabbed my hand. I pulled back.

"Come on, Mimi honey: I don't want you getting hurt!" she said as she tugged harder. I shook my head.

"No: I need to deal with Melina. Go, now, before you get hurt too." I sighed. Maureen looked scared, but she ran down the block, waving and blowing kisses. I walked towards the school, looking for Melina. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to the floor. I hit the concrete hard. I winced in pain. I looked up and saw Melina, her boyfriend, Chuck, and his friends. They all didn't look very pleased.

"Melina told me what you did to her locker, slut." Chuck said, standing over me.

I pushed him back, using all of my arms strength. He fell back, looking a little shocked. Sure, I was skinny: but somehow I had muscle packed into my frame.

"All I'm saying is look out at the bonfire tomorrow. And don't even think of not showing up, or things will just get worse." Chuck hissed. Melina grinned as the other boys snickered. I felt a terrible sinking feeling come upon me: this definitely couldn't be good.

"Whatever Chuck: but I'm not scared of you, or your little clique." I snapped back. Chuck stepped up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and slammed me against the wall. I gasped in shock: it hurt more than it looked.

"I could break every single bone in your body: right here, right now." Chuck spat. His friends cracked their knuckles. My eyes widened as I saw Chuck bring his fist back. I put my hands over my face, praying that it would soften the blow. Suddenly, someone grabbed Chuck and shoved him to the ground. I prayed it was either Roger or Collins, but no: it was someone much, much, much worse than Chuck and Melina combined.

"Mr. Stevens, I hope you're going to enjoy spending three weeks in detention." Principal Romero said roughly. Chuck starred at him coldly.

"Come on guys: Melina, let's get away from here." Chuck said quietly. The group left, staring at me with their narrowed eyes. Mr. Romero turned to me.

"I suggest you stay away from them." He said quietly. I walked right past him, but then got a funny feeling in my stomach. I really should say…

"Thanks." I said quietly, just loud enough for Mr. Romero to hear. He nodded once.

"You didn't see me today after lunch today, Mimi." He said, walking alongside me. I sighed, ignoring him. He stopped at an old green Taurus as took out a pair of keys. He got into his car and drove away, me standing there watching the car slowly move down the street. There was something funny about Mr. Romero, and I could never put my finger on it.

I reached my home: a very rundown apartment that wasn't up to date on hardly any Building Codes. I slowly trudged up the stairs, took out my keys, and opened the door. A wave of humid, old air welcomed me as I walked in: home sweet home. A calico cat strolled up to me and began to rub against my leg. I bent down to pet her.

"Hey, Buttons." I cooed. The cat purred. I suddenly heard my stomach growl loudly. I guess a candy bar wasn't sufficient enough. I got up and walked over to the ancient fridge. I opened it and sighed. A plate with a week old, half eaten bagel sitting lonely on it, an almost empty jar of discount Grape Jelly, and a bottle of crappy discount beer were my selections. Ooh, what to pick.

I just shut the fridge door and leaned against it. I was very used to hunger.

It was about three in the morning when I heard the apartment door open. It was mama. I turned to my side and pretend to sleep as my door swung open, then closed after a few seconds. I let out a small sigh. Mama had a twelve hour shift at the Life Café, and then went to Harley's Pub to waste more than half of the paycheck on beer. Mama gave me fifteen dollars every paycheck: I blew $12:50 on clothes, and saved $2.50 for safe keepings. I had been doing this for almost five years, and I must have had at least five hundred stashed in my old shoe box. I occasionally took a bit of money out to buy a bit of food if I was really that hungry. My stomach ached of terrible hunger. I squirmed; ask I clutched my bony ribs: I had been through this awful hunger for about five years, but I didn't know how much more I could take. It was hurting me terribly, almost killing me. But I gave up on complaining to mama, because every time I did, I got the same, one word answer.

_Deal._

_The next night, at the Annual Spring Bonfire, held at the enormous parking lot of the rundown and long out of business discount shopping store: 10:56 at night._

"Last time I was at a fire like this was when I went Girl Scout camping in the eighth grade. I was trying to make an s'mores, but some dumb ass scout flung a burning marshmallow at me. I still have a scar, right here: see it, Joanne?" Maureen asked as she leaned in closer to Joanne.

"Where: I don't see a scar." Joanne said, giggling.

"It's right here…" Maureen said softly, pointing to a spot right above her lips. The two leaned in closer, and closer, until their lips united. I looked away: Mark would NOT be happy. But Mark had gotten a terrible cough and was forced to stay home. So I had taken his place, sitting very, very close to Roger, with my old black sweater draped over my shoulders. The upperclassmen were all assembled around the huge fire, chatting loudly as couples kissed hungrily: it was like one, big, make out fest. Our group kept our distance away from the popular classmen: it was quieter where we all assembled, but it was still very warm and friendly. It was a chilly night. I wasn't really dressed for the cold night, though: I was wearing a black micro mini skirt that originally had a bad rip in the front, but I patched it with a cool zebra cloth, my legs were shielded by torn black tights with specks of white paint stained to them, my feet dressed in beaten up white converses that were a size and a half to big, and a black and white striped tank top that was a size to small covered my top: all found at thrift shops. My hair was down, and I actually got a brush through it, as my unruly curls became relaxed waves that framed my rectangular face. A white bandana kept the hair out of my eyes. I looked like an urban junkie: which was perfect for me.

"Um, Maureen, just reminding you: its 10:58, and Operation S.E.A.B takes place at 11, so, HUSTLE!" Collins said, shaking his head in shame directly at Maureen. Maureen narrowed her eyes at him, as if she were daring him to go to tell Mark about her kissing Joanne. Maureen was even more daring than I thought. Roger patted my knee.

"Ready to watch us humiliate ourselves?" Roger grumbled. I giggled as Angel came over and patted him on the head.

"It'll be fun, Roger: just relax. Honestly sugar, you don't really have much of a popular social life to destroy." Angel pointed out. Roger grinned.

"Ah, another wise point made on the benefits of being un-popular!" I said with laugh. Roger waved goodbye as Collins, Maureen, Angel and Roger quickly walked over to an abandoned dumpster. It was just Joanne and I. Joanne looked a little frazzled, so I decided to keep my distance.

Suddenly, a cold, clammy hand clamped around my mouth. I screamed. But them a warm, fuzzy cloth tickled my face...It was white and black striped….

"Mark: what are you doing here?" I asked as I spun around and saw a very pale Mark smiling weakly at me.

"I couldn't let S.E.A.B be undergone without me. I practically did all of the planning." Mark said, stopping to cough. I waved to him as he ran to the dumpster were they had all gathered at. Maureen looked very surprised to see Mark. I smirked. I looked into the flames of the fire, suddenly remembering what happened the day before with Melina. I hadn't seen Melina or Chuck the whole night: maybe they were just threatening me for the fun of it.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTLEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" a loud voice screamed. Everyone went quiet and turned to the dumpster, where Angel and Collins were standing on top of the ancient thing.

"I hope everyone is having a splendid time tonight. I just have a few, special announcements to make…UNO! I LOVE TOM COLLINS! TWO! I HATE ALL OF YOU ASSEMBLED HERE: much love to you all, I know it was harsh, love you guys…THREE! PLEASE LOOK UP, FOR WE HAVE AN EXCITING DISPLAY OF…um…SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Angel screamed. Collins congratulated her with a quick kiss. She squealed with joy before returning to the operation. Everyone looked up, including me, waiting for something to happen.

"IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN…" Mark called off, then pausing to cough. I saw outlines of Roger, Maureen, Angel and Collins running behind everyone secretly.

"SIX, FIVE…excuse me…" Mark said, pausing for about ten seconds to let out a few, terribly loud and gross coughs. I burst out laughing, looking at poor Mark with a cocky grin.

"FOUR, THREE, TWO…ONE!" Mark screamed before jumping off the dumpster and running off. Everyone remained to look up eagerly. I knew smart enough that something was about to happen, seeing that looking up was just a distraction. Suddenly, Maureen, Collins, and Angel ran to the fire, carrying huge buckets, and put out the enormous flame. Everyone screamed as everything went black. An electric guitar began to blast, becoming louder than the screams. It was Roger, playing "Raindrops Keep Fallin on My Head", but it a quicker pace, with a rocky edge to it. The group ran back to grab more buckets as they soaked the entire upperclassmen. I was dying of laughter. Roger was cracking up, almost unable to play. I looked around and saw that some people were still annoyed: but almost the entire crowd was laughing and cheering on Roger in their soaked clothes. Angel and Collins looked at each other in shock: this was supposed to make everyone _pissed_. But the two just laughed and began to dance to Roger's music. When Roger finished, everyone cheered loudly. I beamed at him as he smiled back at me. The minute Roger turned away; I felt a thick hand go over my mouth.

For a minute, I figured it was Mark again. But Mark's hands were cold and thin: and I saw Mark dancing with Maureen, Collins and Angel up on the dumpster. I turned around and saw Chuck grinning evilly at me. I screamed, but Chuck grabbed my waist with his other hand. I kicked and screamed, but nobody saw since it was so dark, and Roger was beginning to play more songs. I bit Chuck's hand and he loosened his grip, but only for a second, so I could only scream "HEL-".

Chuck dragged me off to a small alley. He slammed my face against the wall as I screamed. Someone else grabbed me now, tearing off my tights. It was one of Chuck's gang members. Another one grabbed my skirt and pulled it up. I slapped him, hard, but Chuck just grabbed me from behind and held my arms back as the two other's peeled off my clothes. Chuck then pushed me against the wall, his breath heavy.

"Now you're gonna see why you should never mess around with me ever again." Chuck said as he slid his hand down my shirt and ripped it off. I cried out in fear as Chuck threw me to the ground. One of the gang members pushed my arms down while the other shoved my waist to the floor. Chuck came closer and closer as he took off his belt, then his pants. I felt hot, steamy tears run down my cheeks, as my whole body ached in terrible pain. I tasted blood, and everything was spinning. This could not be happening. I suddenly felt a jolt of terrible pain as my screamed echoed through the dark alley. But nobody could hear me: as I was slowly and painfully died inside.


	3. The Wax Is Dripping

Hello everyone: here's chapter THREE woo hoo! It takes place two months after the night of the bonfire….you'll just have to WAIT AND SEE what happened to Mimi. Maybe it won't be mentioned in this chapter…mwahaha. Onward hoe: READ. Oh and no rude comments please, not saying that I got any, but just saying. Ty.

A night of Candles and Tears

"Happy birthday to you…"

"RAH CHA CHA!"

"Happy birthday to you…"

"OOH LA LA!"

"Happy birthday dear Roger…."

"OLE, OLE, OLE!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

A blushing Roger blew out seventeen birthday candles (one extra for good luck of course) as I kissed him on the cheek and assisted him with the candles. We were all assembled in an old, broken down loft where Roger's uncle lived, but had given Roger the place for the night while he went to New Jersey to visit Roger's grandmother.

"Happy birthday, Roggy-poo!" Maureen cooed as she danced around the room, throwing confetti everywhere while Joanne chased after her with a broom and dustpan.

"We're supposed to keep this place clean, Maureen…" Joanne said with a sigh. I laughed at the sight of Maureen mimicking Joanne as Joanne stomped off to the garbage can to dump out the colorful confetti, which was just old construction paper I took out from the Art Room garbage can and shredded with Angel and Collins.

"Who made the cake?" Mark asked as smacked Roger over the head as he sucked the vanilla frosting off of a blue candle. Roger smirked at Mark who just rolled his eyes. Angel's hand shot up.

"Me, me, me!" Angel announced proudly. Collins laughed and patted Angel's shoulder.

"Sure you didn't get some help from Mr. Carvel?" Collins asked. Angel made a huffy face but giggled when Collins grinned at her.

"Oh, Roger: what'ja do to my candle?" I exclaimed. He had bit it in half.

"Oops." He said quietly, trying to hide a grin. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and turned to look at Mark, who had his camera out. I smiled at it, blew kisses, and giggled. Mark laughed.

I turned back to Roger, but he wasn't there. I spun around and saw that he was sitting on the fire escape with his guitar. I smoothed my hair, rubbed my lips together, and walked out to him. Maureen and Joanne were having an argument: Maureen had "accidentally" dropped a piece of cake on the floor as Mark filmed there quarrel, while Collins and Angel flipped through random magazines and dabbed frosting on each other's noses. I stepped out into the warm night. Roger looked up from his guitar and smiled.

"Hey." He said quietly. I looked out over the fire escape and took a deep breath of the night air.

"What a night." I sighed. Roger nodded, as he sighed.

"Its nights like these that I just want to hold onto forever…" Roger said quietly. I looked over and smiled at him.

"That's poetic." I said as I sat down next to him. He smiled at me, and then looked down at his guitar.

I didn't get it: Collins was constantly hinting that Roger and I were perfect; perfect _together_, Maureen was always making kissy faces when we were together, and Mark always brought up the subject of adding us in his current documentary, "Love among the Bohemians". But Roger didn't seem to be into me at all. And every time I tried to get closer, he just ignored me: what was going on? I was totally into Roger 100: why couldn't he just fell the same way, or at least tell me what his feelings were? I had to find out.

"You okay?" Roger asked. I soon realized that Roger had put down the guitar and was looking at me with his kind eyes. I smiled gently.

"I'm fine: but, Roger, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said quickly. There: I said it. Roger stiffened.

"I wanted to ask you: you've been acting kind of different lately, Roger. Like, really distant, quiet, and just constantly in a daze with music and silence. Is something wrong?" I asked sincerely. Oh god, what did I just say?

"Mimi, that's who I am." Roger said, probably convinced that I was joking around.

"It's not the Roger who saved me from Chuck in the alleyway." I said with a hint of bitterness. Roger back off slightly. **There you have it: but, sure, she was saved…but what did Chuck do to her before Roger reached her? Dumdumdum**

"That Roger was taken over by you the first day he saw you in the halls, with your bloody knuckles…and I saw how upset you looked. That Roger pitied you. But now I see that you're perfectly capable living without my full support and now I can just get back to my…"

"What, you're music and silence? You're rude behavior towards everyone and you're bitterness? So you think that I don't want you in my life anymore, just because you're assuming that I'm fine? Roger, I thought you were my friend, I thought you would figure out that I'm not a happy person, that I'm not capable of doing practically anything: Roger, I'm this close to being expelled from school, and I go home every day to a drunk mother and the last time I've eaten was two days ago! I guess you really never were a friend of mine: you just wanted me for show." I spat, as hot tears welled into my eyes. I was sincerely hurt. Roger's words stung like a thousand nights of hunger pains: maybe even worse. I got up and stomped off the fire escape. Roger came running after me.

"Mimi, no, please, I didn't mean it: don't do this…" Roger begged. Everyone went quiet as they starred at Roger and me. I just shook my head and went to the door. I saw Mark filming us from the corner.

"Wait, Mimi: where are you going?" Roger shouted after me. I whipped my head around.

"I have work tonight." I said as I stomped down the stairs. Roger came running down the flights after me. I quickened my pace as the tears began to fall.

"I thought you quit!" Roger shouted. I ignored him and just ran down the stairs faster.

"Mimi, don't go…" Roger shouted after me. I was two flights ahead of him.

"I want to eat tonight, Roger: this is the only way to keep me living." I spat. When I reached the ground floor, I began to walk down the street, bitter tears falling down my cheeks. I saw Joanne, Maureen, Mark, Collins and Angel run out to the fire escape as they watched Roger run after me.

"Mimi!" Roger shouted. I spun around, choking on my tears.

"I loved you, Roger Davis! I thought that we could be happy, together…." I said as the tears really began to fall. I ran down the streets, and didn't look back. I finally reached the large building with the flashy, lit up sign in the front. It read "The Cat-scratch Club". I walked through the doors as familiar faces ran towards me.

"Mimi, sweetie, you're back?" Angelica Stuart squealed as I stormed through the doors. Her bundle of friends, already in show attire, patted my shoulders and dried my face. I sniffled.

"Mimi: what's wrong?" Angelica asked kindly.

"I'll tell you later: We've got a show to do." I said. Angelica patted my arm and smiled.

"You're gonna work here again?" Angelica asked excitingly. I nodded strongly. Who needed Roger? Not me. Angelica lead me to Mr. Conway's office: my old boss. I knocked on the door, and soon, a middle aged blond hair man with deep brown eyes opened the door. This was not my old boss: my old boss was old, fat, and ugly. This guy was the complete opposite.

"Luke, this is Mimi: she used to work here, but, babe, she's really desperate: look at this girl! She probably hasn't eaten in a few days. She needs the money, Luke: please hire her. She's great: she's sweet, kind, has great dance moves, and, Luke, just look at her: she's gorgeous." Angelica said, patting my arm. I couldn't help but smile at this guy: Angelica had just made my day.

"Mimi, I'm Luke Fellows." The man said as we shook hands. I smiled politely.

"Do you think that you could start working tonight?" Luke asked. I grinned ear to ear.

"Yes!" I said, with a little to much pep. Angelica clapped her hands excitingly.

"Thank you, so much." I said sincerely. Luke grinned.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Angelica said, pulling my arm. I waved to Luke as Angelica pulled me to the dressing rooms.

"That guy replaced Mr. Conway, I'm guessing?" I asked Angelica. Angelica nodded vigorously.

"Yup, and he's great: he renovated the place, as you can tell, so now we have much better audiences, this isn't the same trashy place it was when you were here. He gave us clean dressing rooms with bigger mirrors, new costumes, and all this awesome shit. Even a raise: we get twenty bucks and hour." Angelica said as she looked through a rack filled with identical costumes. She threw one into my arms: a tight black leather tube top and extremely tight electric blue pants.

"Remember this?" Angelica asked with a grin. I started to laugh: it was my old favorite costume.

"Come on, the next show starts in twenty five minutes." Angelica said as she pulled me into the dressing room. After I changed and began to put on makeup with Angelica, the door swung open and slammed behind a tall, thin, and blonde girl with a super short hair cut and huge blue eyes stomped in the room, shoving everyone out of her way. I watch as she shoved on her costume, put on her makeup as quickly as possible, and then stomped out of the room once again.

"Who was _that_?" I asked with my jaw dropped. Angelica sighed as she put on her black eye liner.

"Mr. Conway hired her after you quit: she always sees herself better than everyone. She's bad news, Mimi: stay away from her." Angelica said quietly. I nodded solemnly.

When we had about ten minutes until show time, Angelica went to go smoke a cigarette outside. I decided that this would be a good time to go find my pair of boots that I had left here two months ago. So I walked around, humming a song, when suddenly the bitchy blond and I slammed right into each other: great way to meet. She looked at me, her blue eyes squinted and her cheeks reddening.

"Watch it, skeleton." She growled.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She just walked away. But she suddenly turned around.

"You're that Mimi freak that everyone's talking about?" she asked. My fists clenched.

"Freak: I don't think so." I growled: and since when does gossip start flying around after me being here for half an hour? Jeez.

"I'm just warning you: don't you dare try to take my place as lead dancer, and don't you dare even think of trying to charm Luke: he's my man." She said as she eyed me dangerously.

"Why don't you shove you're ugly shoes up your asshole: that would be a wonderful show for tonight." I said, growing angrier by the minute. The girl stomped over to me. We were standing face to face.

"I'd thought I'd let you know: I'm going back to school starting tomorrow, and it's at your pathetic high school. So you better watch you're back." She spat.

"Bring it on, freakazoid." I said before walking off.

But inside of my head, thoughts were whizzing around frantically. She was starting at R.M.J? How did she know that I even went there? But I really didn't want to find out. I took a deep breath and went back to my mission to retrieving my shoes.

"Told you to stay away from her…" Angelica sighed as she appeared through the back door.

"She has a major problem: like, seriously…" I sighed. Angelica nodded.

"That's what happens when you mess with April..." Angelica sighed.

XXBACK AT THE LOTXX

Joanne had given up on cleaning, and was current sitting on of the rundown couches with Maureen, Mark, Collins and Angel. They all sat it silence, listening to Roger's depressing music.

"I don't get it: why can't Roger just tell Mimi how he feels?" Maureen said quietly. They were all hurt from had happened before: it was as if they all felt Mimi's pain.

"Roger doesn't like to express himself in any way except music, pretty much." Mark sighed. They all nodded.

"Poor Mimi: I hope she's ok. It just bothers me she went back to the Cat Scratch, that place was so terrible." Angel sighed as she leaned on Collins shoulder. He patted her head sympathetically.

"I think we all need a night to sleep on this." Joanne suggested. Everyone nodded slowly.

"Come on, Angel: let's go." Collins said as he waved goodbye to everyone.

"Happy birthday, Roger." Angel called to him. He didn't turn around. Angel looked at Collins nervously. They left silently, Angel's heels clicking down the stairs.

"Come on, Mark, I'll give you a lift home with Maureen." Joanne said as the three of them got up. Mark nodded, but went out to the fire escape first.

"Roger, if you need to talk, just call me: happy birthday." Mark said. Roger didn't say anything.

"Since when do you say 'man'?" Maureen said as they went down the stairs. The three of them smiled and went out into the warm night.

Roger watched as his friends left, sighed and playing a few cords on the old guitar. He then put his head against the old, rusty metal and sighed.

"What did I do?" Roger whispered into the night wind. He closed his eyes and tried to erase the words he said to Mimi. He tried to erase her hurtful and stinging words. He tried to erase her tears. He tried to erase the look on her face: he had never seen her so hurt. And he tried to erase watching her run down the block, crying, because every time he thought about Mimi: beautiful, enchanting Mimi, he saw the pain and tears that had happened before. And he was trying as hard as he could to just let go of those terrible memories.

It didn't work.


	4. Not Hungry

HEY everyone. I'm getting more reviews: woot! I bet I got more reviews than you're mom. Lol I'm in a good mood: I haven't had a sugar rush in ages. I figured it would be a good time to write. REVIEWS, people! Much love to anyone who knows the answer to this question:

upset and angered Mimi + evil bad ass named April who's trying to ruin Mimi's life + Roger who has no idea what he wants but he think he wants to get passed Mimi and is looking for a new girl, preferable someone with a rough edge and bad ass side…….

ENJOY!

Chapter 4: An Unproductive Lunch

**TakaLeapafaith3 has signed on at 11:56**

**Takaleapafaith3 11:57 pm**: **Angel!**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 11:57 pm: hey babe what's up?**

**Takaleapafaith3 11:58 pm: um am I the only one worried about Mimi/Roger?**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 11:58 pm: honey, you're not alone on that 1**

**Takaleapafaith3 11:58 pm: I'm super worried **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 11:59 pm: I just hope that Mimi didn't actually go to Cat Scratch**

**Takaleapafaith3 11:59 pm: um….**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:00 pm: Maureen….**

**Takaleapafaith3 12:00 pm: GOOD MORNING **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:00 pm: good morning to you to, babe: but you're hiding something from me and stop trying to change the subject it won't work.**

**Takaleapafaith3 12:00 pm: look, its Collins!**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:01 am: **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:01 am: wait, stop! You're trying to distract me!**

**Takaleapafath3 12:02 am: no I'm not: I'm simply stating that Thomas Collins has signed on **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:03 am: sigh hey is it true you dumped mark?**

**Takaleapafaith3 12: 03 am: ….yeah. I was getting tired of lying to him. I was…sorta dating Joanne at the same time. I feel happy that I'm with Joanne now but ashamed. Am I really a bad person?  It makes me feel all sad inside.**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:03 am: aww honey its okay: you're NOT a bad person.**

**Takaleapafaith3 12:04 am: thanks Angel. **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:04 am: sooo back to before: did Mimi go 2 the cat scratch?**

**Takaleapafaith3 12:03 am: um well, I've g2g. I need to um feed the cat…**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:03 am: YOU DON'T HAVE A CAT!**

**Takaleapafaith3 12:03 am: I do now! Xoxo**

**Takaleapafaith3 has signed off at 12:04.**

**Collinsandco. 12:04 am: hey babe what are you doing up so late?**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:04 am: hello: I'm trying to figure out what happened with Mimi after we left tonight.**

**Collinsandco. 12:05 am: she went to Cat Scratch.**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:05 am: SHE DID? **

**Collinsandco. 12:06 am: uhoh I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to say that…**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:06 am: Collins I'm scared: I wish Mimi would realize that Cat Scratch isn't the place for her.**

**Collinsandco. 12:07 am: she needs the money **

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:07 am: There are other ways to make money Collins! Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea?**

**Collinsandco. 12:08 am: well…**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:08 am: Fine, fine, FINE: I'm going to sleep.**

**Collinsandco. 12:09 am: wait, are you mad at me?**

**Xoillcoveryouxo 12:09 am: YES. GOOD NIGHT.**

**Xoillcoveryouxo has signed off.**

**Collinsandco. 12:10 am: mark, you there?**

**Thecameraman11 12:10 am: hello**

**Thecameraman11 12:10 am: what's up?**

**Collinsandco. 12:11 am: nothing much: Angel and I just had a fight.**

**Thecameraman11 12:11: ouch: sorry, man. **

**Collinsandco. 12:12 am: it's cool.**

**Thecameraman11 12:12 am: Maureen and I are officially over.**

**Collinsandco. 12:12 am: ouch: I'm sorry, man.**

**Thecameraman11 12:13 am: its cool: in know you all saw it coming: she's with Joanne now. **

**Collinsandco. 12:13 am: ouch again. I'm really sorry. Have you spoken to Roger?**

**Thecameraman11 12:13 am: actually, yes: he feels really bad for being so pissy to Mimi.**

**Collinsandco. 12:13 am: he loves her.**

**Thecameraman11 12:14 am: obviously: he's just scared to take a risk**

**Collinsandco. 12:14 am: HELLO, since when has Roger been afraid of taking a risk?**

**Thecameraman11 12:14 am: ….oh yeah. Point for Collins.**

**Collinsandco. 12:15 am: we have to do something.**

**Thecameraman11 12:16 am: you mean formulate a plan?**

**Collinsandco. 12:16 am: exactly my friend.**

**Thecameraman11 12:16 am: remember S.E.A.B? And it's failure?**

**Collinsandco. 12:16 am: one, that was hilarious, two, it was YOU'RE PLAN, and three, it was not a failure: it went great. Not as planned, but great.**

**Thecameraman11 12:17 am: …point for Collins once again.**

**Collinsandco. 12:17 am: we'll discuss it at lunch tomorrow. Good night.**

**Thecameraman11 12:18 am: Night.**

**Thecameraman11 has signed off at 12:18.**

**Collinsandco. Has signed off at 12:18.**

THE NEXT MORNING….

"Mimi, what's wrong: I've never seen you tug at your skirt like that." Maureen said as she walked with Mimi down the halls. Mimi's eyes darted constantly, searching every corner and looking at every face of anyone who passed them.

"I'm looking out for a girl with short blond hair, big blue eyes, and a major attitude problem." Mimi said quickly.

"Oh, boy: something go wrong at the Cat Scratch last night?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, a new dancer there is giving me a bitchy attitude, and she starts here today." Mimi said with sigh.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The two both had math, so they walked down the hall quickly until them came to the room. They strolled in, took their seats, and waited for their teacher, Mr. Sherman, to clear his throat.

"Class, please, settle down. I have an announcement to make." He said. The class simmered down slowly.

"We have a new student with us today…" Mr. Sherman began, and right after he said that, I sunk into my seat. _Oh, shit._

"Please welcome April Addams to our school." Mr. Sherman said as April stood up and walked to the front of them room. I heard the boy's straighten up in their seats as April strutted to the front of the room, wearing a black tank top under a white one, an electric pink micro mini skirt, and high heeled black boots. Her legs were covered by black fishnets over hot pink leggings. My jaw dropped: she must have stolen that idea straight from my head.

"April, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Sherman said as he fooled a round with a piece of chalk.

"Not much to tell. You can come see my shows every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, though." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're into the theater arts!" he said brightly.

"Not really, it's really more of…dancing." April said. A few of the boys snickered quietly. Mr. Sherman just shrugged, not comprehending what April was trying to point out.

"Well, Miss. Addam's, you will need a partner for our math review sessions, so I think I'll put you with…"

_Oh god, please not me, please not me..._

"Miss. Johnson, you will be assisting April." Mr. Sherman said. I spun around to look at Maureen, who smiled cheerfully as April sat down next to her.

"I'm Maureen." She said as she tucked a corkscrew curl behind her ear. April smiled kindly.

"Wonderful to meet you." April said back.

I starred at Maureen as she looked at me with a puzzled expression. Then, it hit Maureen that this was the blond that I was talking about. Maureen sighed and mouthed "sorry".

"Please open you're textbooks to page four hundred ninety three, as we begin to review…" Mr. Sherman began, but after that I lost him. I starred at the pages blankly, thinking of how I would get out of this.

"She didn't seem THAT bad, Mimi…" Maureen said, chasing after me as I charged down the halls, trying to get to lunch. If I sat down at the table with the rest of the group before Roger got there, then Roger would have to sit somewhere else, not me. HA.

When Maureen and I entered the lunchroom, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Maureen did the same, as we stared at our table.

"Holy SHIT!" Maureen exclaimed. I felt anger begin to brew inside of me, as my hands turned to fists.

There was Roger, sitting at the table, with April on his lap. The two were laughing as April fed him pieces of sliced apple. She would bring the apple to his lips, then bring it back to her mouth and giggle. It was making me _sick_.

"I…I've got too go." I said quietly, but Maureen grabbed my arm.

"Mimi, no, you have to show Roger you're not bothered by it!" Maureen said calmly.

"But how can I when it's the most disgusting sight the in world!" I exclaimed. Maureen sighed and smiled back at me.

"You're gonna make Roger feel jealous, and you know how? You're gonna find some guy and him Roger feel more jealous than ever before. Just act as if you don't care, but be cold and mean to April. Just act yourself but totally ignore every word he says. It'll be hard, but you can't do it." Maureen said with a grin. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the sound of it.

"Alright, let's do this." I said with a grin. We strutted over to our seats, sat down, and began to talk with everyone: except April and Roger.

"Everyone, listen up…" I said, making sure my eyes never darted to Roger and that my back was to him. I could tell that he was frowning, which made me smile even more.

"I'm thinking of having a party Friday you're all invited. I'm inviting all of my cousins and old friends from my other school: it's going to be crazy." I said with a grin.

"Hey, Mimi: why are you being so shitty to Roger?" I heard April say. I turned around to see her, giving me a narrowed eye stare.

"Hey, April: why are you acting like you're one of our friends when you're not?" I said, turning around.

"Well at least invite Roger to you're party, I mean, he's your friend." April said with a smirk. I looked at Roger, who was looking at me with his kind eyes that were begging for forgiveness. Yeah, _right._

"Sorry, couples aren't allowed." I said.

"HEY!" exclaimed Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Angel. I grinned back at them.

"No straight couples, I mean." I said kindly. They all sighed with relief.

"Well be leaving now: this table isn't cool enough for us. Come on, Roger." April said, clutching his hand. He got up obediently as April began to pull him away. Roger looked at all of us and smiled. We all looked the other way.

"That didn't feel right: you know, being so mean to Roger." Angel sighed.

"I'm not going to be a bitch and make you guys choose or anything, you know, between Roger and I." I said quickly. Everyone smiled at me.

"I don't know what Roger's doing, though. April is a huge bitch!" Mark said, resting his head on his hands.

"Just give the boy some time, Mimi: he'll come to see that you're the girl he wants." Collins said with a smile. I felt the blood go to my cheeks as I began to blush.

"He just has other things on his mind." Angel said, looking over at Roger and April, who were sitting with a bunch of kids who were known for being some of the biggest bad asses in the school.

"Oh, no, Roger: what are you doing?" Maureen whispered sadly. Everyone nodded in agreement, realizing that this was the start of something terrible. Suddenly the lunch bell rang as everyone leapt out of their seats and went off to class. Our table go up slowly.

"I didn't get to eat anything." Joanne sighed, all of us looking at our table, which was empty of food. This lunch was anything but productive. We all left hungry, upset, and nervous, knowing that things were just going to get worse before they got any better.

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. Thank you xoxo


	5. Happy Now?

**Hello, again. When I got my reviews for the last chapter, I was a bit upset, because they weren't exactly positive. But then I realized that I've really just been retelling the real story of rent (oopsie) and it gets BORING! I've been really nervous lately about school, summer assignments, and swim team tryouts, (didn't make the team, what ever.) so I apologize for the crappy writing, and thank you for the reviews: if you have an issue, tell me, and I'll try to fix it. I like giving people what they want in my story, and I really appreciate getting reviews from readers! Woot! So anyways I'm currently stuck on a writers block stage, trying to figure out how I can fix my story so it doesn't turn into the actual story of Rent ( you know what I mean lol). This is a short chapter (sorry!), because I'm running out of spare time nowadays. Lots of before-school work to do. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

I was sitting at home, playing with a stray piece a string as I looked out at the huge, glowing moon. I sighed. It was late, and I should really be getting to bed, but I wanted to see my mother before I went to bed. I hadn't seen her in days, even though we were just a room apart. I gazed out the window, waiting. I soon saw mom walk across the street in a hurry, but she looked relaxed and calm. I was really surprised: one, I had never seen my mother not drunk at this hour of the night, and two I had never seen my mom so calm, and…happy? Was that the word? I opened the door for my mom, who smiled back at me brightly.

"Hey honey: guess what I bought after work today?" she said with a grin. Ok, now she was freaking me out: she didn't go to the bar? _Freaky_.

"I…don't know: what?" I asked as my mom flew in, holding a large amount of shopping bags.

"Well, I got a raise about a month ago, and I know your junior prom is coming up soon, so…" my mom said slowly. I could help but begin to grin like a nut.

_No way…she would never buy me a…_

For a moment, I was in shock as my mom pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It wasn't exactly _me_, but, god was it beautiful. An incredible, sultry wine colored dress, with silky, flowing material. The dress was a strapless, down to the floor gown, with no frill or puff: Just sheer, old Hollywood elegance. The dress was outline with little pearls, dancing around the top of the chest, and then outlining the bottom of the dress. It looked like it would fit perfectly, hugging every curve. I reached out and touched it, shivering when I felt the silky material.

"Oh…mom…" I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I got you shoes, too. And Aunt Caroline said that she'll come over and do your makeup and hair, I can paint your nails, and…"

I wouldn't let her finish. I ran into her arms, crying.

"Thank you, thank you…" I said, sniffling. She tightened the hug and patted my hair.

"Your welcome." Was all my mom could say. We hadn't hugged in such a long time. It felt so good to be loved by her.

"Mimi, I'm really going to try to give up drinking: I can't watch you suffer anymore, and I'm…I'm so sorry, for everything. But we're going to fix everything, ok? I promise you, we will fix everything." My mom said, looking at me with her strong eyes. I felt my jaw drop, then turn into a smile.

"Mom…thank you." I said, before falling into her arms as she stroked my head, smiling. We were finally….happy. Together.

"I bought home some food, eat, ok?" my mom said before she wiped away her tears. I nodded as we sat on the floor, drinking Mountain Dew, eating Chicken Mcnuggets from McDonalds, laughing at each other, having a good time. I had a feeling that for once, things were going to get better.

Finally, I could be happy.

_Finally._

Yeah, yeah, yeah, sort of stalling, but I really wanted Mimi and her mom to bond some more. But this chapter was important. I cant help but hint that something bad is about to happen. And yeah you just might cry, seriously. Ok, I've said too much! EEK! REVIEW PLEASE XOXO!


	6. Fixing It Up

**Woot! Chapter six! I don't have much to say, really. Hmm well for all of you who enjoy this story, go check out my other stories. You just might like them lol anyways another short chapter (sorry) but full of DRAMA! Onward hoe!**

**  
Oh, oh, wait! I've wanted to do this!**

**RomanceOfTheSky: I totally understand what you're saying. Don't worry; there's going to be plenty of Mimi/Roger togetherness and April/ Roger/ Mimi drama to. Wait for prom: it's where EVERYTHING will happen. It's going to be like a superflyingtacular season finale of Degrassi, even though I don't even watch the show, heck, I don't even have cable! But I know Degrassi has drama, so, WOOT! Prom night will have events that will be totally unexpected. Mwahaha. **

**dreamcaster555: I HATE YOU TOO! Just kidding, just kidding, and just kidding! Oh, and Chuck WILL RETURN. And Roger will react! Glad you like my story! Woot!**

**AngelxCollins: I'm glad you liked the im's: I got the inspiration from one of my favorite books, TTYL. It's a book written in IM's. Check it out! **

**I say woot to much, don't I?**

**Chapter 6: What Some May Call Bonding**

It was a pleasantly warm day. Since mom had given up on her bar visits, we had a lot more cash to spend for food and fun. Mom said that she was going to save up enough to do a mini renovation for the apartment. Plus, she said that I could start working at the Life Café with her. I still worked at Cat Scratch, which she knew, but I guess it had slipped her mind, but a second job didn't sound like a bad idea. We were walking down the street, my mom and I, our arms linked and our eyes covered with cool black shades we bought from a street corner. Mom was now asking me tons of questions, like we had never met before. I loved how we finally had some time together. I remembered how after dad ran away five years ago, mom would just stay home and get drunk. I remember the hangovers, the tears, and how we fell apart completely. But now we were repairing it all: together.

"Well, I've got to head to the Life Café: I'll see you tonight, honey." Mom said before running down the street. I grinned and turned around on my heel. Suddenly I crashed into someone, sending both of us flying. I rubbed my head and walked over to the person I slammed into: and I suddenly wished I had ran to the Café with my mom.

_Oh, shit._

"Mimi?" Roger asked, standing up and dusting specks of dirt of his jacket. All I could do was play with my chipping nail polish.

"Oh, hey." I said quietly. We just stood there like retards for a few minutes, until Roger sighed.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded slowly. We began to walk down the block.

"I just want you to know, April is just a friend: she's just taking things out of hand, you know, rushing me into shit I don't even want." Roger said. I wasn't sure if I could believe him.

"You're going to prom with her, aren't you?" I said quietly. Roger chuckled quietly.

"No, she's going with some other boy: she wont tell me who, though." Roger said. My heart practically stopped. So April was just shitting to Roger about everything? I sorta felt for him.

"Oh, I see: so your date-less, huh?" I said. He smiled.

"I don't want to be, because… Iwaskindahopingyouwouldwantotbemydate." Roger said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

I felt my insides tingle and my heart begin to race.

WHOA!

WAIT A MINUTE!

A few nights ago I couldn't stop bitching about how rude and unfair he was being to me: he made me cry, dammit! But, this was Roger: and I couldn't help but seriously have a crush on him. But he was so rude to me…

"I honestly don't know if I can forgive you, Roger." I said quietly. His smiled faded, but his eyes remained calm. We stopped walking.

"Mimi, I'm constantly trying to hide who I am, and I'm always feeling like an ass because I'm such a fucking coward to admit to anything, really. I don't know when to stop, and I don't know when to just be honest with myself. I'm….I'm so sorry for hurting you." Roger said quietly.

And that were the exact words I wanted to hear.

Suddenly, he pulled me closer to him and placed his lips on mine. I didn't dare to move: I didn't dare to pull away. This was exactly what I wanted: well, I was pretty sure this was what I wanted. I couldn't help but think of that night, at Roger's party, how upset I had been, how angry, how totally pissed I was. But with every second into the kiss, it was as of Roger was sucking the anger right out of me and replacing it with true, passionate love. I smiled as our lips parted.

"I'd love to be your date." I said quietly. Roger grinned as we continued to walk, closer together now.

"What about April?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She pretty much just used me to get me you pissed, but listen, and I know you wont like it, but, listen: April has had a tougher life than you and me. Her mom died when she was thirteen, and her dad was abusive. She was raped by her uncles and grew up a starving child. She doesn't really know how much she hurts you, so, maybe, just, you know…give her a chance?" Roger said simply, trying not to anger me. I smiled. I never knew April had it that bad. Maybe there was a way that I could be a bit kinder.

"I'll talk to her tonight: I promise." I said. Roger smiled.

"Great: I bet you guys could be great friends." Roger said.

"But she gave you the shittiest attitude and just used you, Roger." Mimi said calmly. Roger laughed.

"There has to be some good in her, right?" he said with a smirk. I chuckled. I guess I could give it a try. I knew April wouldn't want my charity or friendship at first, but maybe if she listened, she'd figure out that I had something that not many others had to offer: hope and an open heart.

Hmm? Well? I have a feeling I might get mixed reviews for this chapter, but, do your worst as I wince and open my emails with oven mitts. Prom chapter is COMING UP SOON, and YES, I'm making a big deal out of it. Sorry if you're not as excited as I am. Lol I'll update soon xoxo


	7. Prom Eve

**Hello and YAY 35 reviews: my lucky number! Next chapter will be el promo…be afraid. lol ok yes, here's another short stalling chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while: school crap has made me super busy.**

**Angel718: I'm glad you enjoyed it: I was holding my breath when I opened my reviews: glad I didn't get any complaints! **

**RogueHoney: I wasn't sure if your review was supposed to be positive or negative lol but thanks for the review anyway!**

**RomanceOfTheSky: I loved you're reviews: thanks a bunch! And yes, you were right, it was hard to get some action between Mimi and her mother in, but I hope to let everyone realize that she had a tough past, never really becoming close with mom because of her drinking problem and how she ignored the fact that Mimi was struggling to live. Thanks again!**

**H2O Splash 13: Whoa it's a small world lmao!**

**Dat Pimpette: thank you! Lol thanks pretty much all I can say accept WOOT!**

**Oh, and I've been getting really positive feedback from my rent one shot I just published: you might enjoy it: it's called Telephone: go check it out :D**

"This one?"

"No."

"How about…this one?"

"NO."

"Uh, this one?"

"No, no, no, no, and once again, NO!"

I was sitting on a velvet changing room bench, watching Joanne and Maureen try on prom dresses. They went from electric purple, neon orange, pink, black, and brown, but nothing seemed to fit just right. The two had held off buying a dress until the last minute, and even I was becoming anxious for them.

"Ok then, how about…this one!" Maureen said. I gasped as a smile sprung up on my face. It was dragon red gown that puffed out, but just the right amount of poof, not to much, not to little. It had thin spaghetti straps with a silk black bow right under the bust. It was _perfect_.

"Oh my god: I_ love_ it." I sighed. Maureen giggled, spinning around and examining herself. Maureen did look great: it fit her perfectly, going great with her super pale skin: and the dress was not to snug and not to loose.

"Come on, Joanne; let's see: Maureen called, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping the floor impatiently.

"Alright, hold on…" Joanne said as we heard a zipper zip. Joanne stepped out as both of us gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Joanne, you look gorgeous. That is defiantly the dress." I said dramatically. Her dress was an ivory white color with thick straps, with little sequins covering practically the whole dress. It went perfectly with her dark skin.

"Alright, I'm done: let's get out of here!" Maureen sighed. I nodded, grabbing my little Macy's bag that was holding a pair of dangly, faux ruby and black earrings that I had fallen in love with. Joanne and Maureen chipped in and help me buy them, so now I repaid them by helping them find the perfect dresses. Maureen and Joanne paid for their dresses, grabbed their bags, and we all left the store, heading out into the mall.

"Wow: that was a very successful shopping trip." Maureen said happily, humming a bubbly song.

"I agree: but next time, please, let's not hold off the shopping until the day before prom." Joanne said with a sigh.

"Amen." I said solemnly. We all laughed, going up down the escalader. Going up the escalader were some familiar faces.

"Roger, Collins!" Maureen said with a wave. The two boys smiled at us.

"Mark the time and date: the boys have entered a shopping facility!" I exclaimed, all of us laughing. We waved to them as they continued moving up, but once they reached there floor, they ran over to our escalader and charged down it after us.

"Speaking of marking…where's Mark?" Maureen asked.

"The camera shop: he said he'd meet us in a few minutes." Collins said with an eye roll. I giggled.

"Where's Angel?" I asked. Collins chuckled.

"Shopping for last minute prom stuff." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. We all got off the escalader and walked over to the benches.

"Well, we're going to go get our nails done: care to join us?" Maureen asked the boys.

"I think we'll pass for today." Roger said as I giggled. He smiled at me as I smiled back, blushing slightly. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek: he was too cute.

"See you tomorrow, then?" I said with a small smile.

"Cant wait." He said back, giving me another kiss goodbye. I couldn't help but blush as I walked away, sighing happily.

At the Silver Locus Salon…

"Get _this_ shade of red, Maureen!"

"No, no, _no: this_ one matches better…"

"I like _this _one the best, you guys!"

"Maureen, its _purple_!"

Once again: arguing. It was pretty immature to be fighting in such a high class nail salon, but, c'mon, it was the eve of _prom_. We would have never been able to get our nails done here, but my mom's best friend worked here and adored me, so we got discounts and the best service. _Perfect._

"I know it's purple: I'll stand out!" Maureen said, pouting. I was getting French nails, perfect for my long nails. I had given up on nail biting two months ago, and it showed.

"Alright, _alright_: it'll get_ this_ red, then." Maureen said, holding up a cherry/blood/rose red color that I adored. Joanne chose a soft lilac color that was both unique and gorgeous. So, we get our nails done, our toes done, and free face exfoliations. When we walked out of the salon I felt as if a new layer of skin had been placed on my face.

"This was totally fun today: thanks for coming with me, you guys." I said, placing my faded brown paperboy cap on my head. Maureen laughed.

"No problem: thanks for helping me pick my dress: I can't wait until tomorrow!" Maureen squealed, jumping into the air. I laughed with Joanne as we crossed the street, al of us caught up in our own little daydreams.


	8. Everything Changes

**DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. School is making me quite busy. Ok, down to business. It's prom time! I keep changing my mind on what I want to do, so forget EVERYTHING IVE WARNED YOU ABOUT cause some if it may not be true. I've had a really hard time writing this chapter, so give me some credit. Enjoy, and please don't harm me at the end of this. Oh yes, REVIEW!**

**PROM.**

My stomach was tied up in knots as I sat my window, my foot jiggling impatiently as I chewed my piece cinnamon gum like a fucking cow. I kept on accidentally biting my tongue, so I decided to loose the gum after a few minutes: it was starting to taste like blood anyways. The nerves were getting to me: only ten minutes until my chariot would arrive. When I said chariot I meant a rented limo which was a gift from Joanne's parents. A little something about Joanne's parents: they were nice…I guess. They were sort of conservative-money bags-spa for New Years type of people. But, they were nice enough.

"Mimi: are you ready?" Mom called, poking her head into my room, smiling. I nodded, sucking in my upper lip. I looked down at my perfectly done nails, tempted to rip them off my fingers: but they looked so pretty. I restrained myself.

"Mimi…" Mom said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "You look so nervous. Here are my instructions for you tonight: close your eyes, take a deep breath, let everything out of your mind, let your breath out, and smile. You're going to have a blast tonight." She said, slapping my arm playfully. I smiled at her and stood, walking over to the big broken mirror on the other side of my room. I observed myself and smiled: I was pleased with the reflection.

My hair was in curly, shampoo commercial ringlets. That meant no frizz: just perfect, bouncy curls that draped over my bare shoulders. It reminded me of a goddess's hair: I bet they were stamping their feet and becoming jealous just by looking at me from their cloud pedestals. I laughed at that idea. My makeup was dark and vampy, but in a very dressy, sexy kind of way. Mom had taken a billion Polaroid's before and she couldn't stop glowing with pride.

"Thanks, mom." I said, clutching my little hand bag. I was really, really nervous, even though I didn't really know why. It was just one of those things that happened, like how Angel always lifted her pinky whenever she did anything. It just happened. I repeated mom's instructions in my head.

_Ok, take a deep breath._

_Close your eyes._

_Let everything out of your mind._

_Let your breath out_.

_Smile._

Easy enough, I guess.

Mom looked at her wrist, checking the time.

"I've got work in a few minutes: call the Café if you need me, ok?" Mom said, standing up. I nodded, playing with one of my curls. A car horn suddenly broke the silence. I rushed to the window and saw a black limo out in the street. I grinned eagerly as I ran out of my room.

Mom and I ran down the hall, shoving each other out of the way and laughing. When we got to the bottom floor, mom opened the door for me. A rush of excitement filled me as a grin formed on my face.

_I looked great_

_I was going to prom with awesome friends_

_And goddesses were jealous of me._

Party time!

"Have a great time, Mimi." Mom said, hugging me goodbye.

"Thanks mom: you know, for everything." I said genuinely. She smiled back, patting my head. I walked down the steps, onto the sidewalk.

I walked over to the sleek, black limo, with loud music blasting from it. The door swung open for me as I climbed in. A wave of loud music, cologne, perfume, and bright dress colors hit me: hard.

"MIMI!" everyone called. I laughed, hoping into the car as we began to drive. I smiled at Roger, who looked utterly awesomely _hot_. Roger scooted over to me and kissed my cheek.

"You look…amazing." He said to me, softly. I blushed. He had never said anything like that to me before: point for me!

"So do you: I _love_ your hair." I said, laughing. His hair looked really shiny and combed through, but his curls were still playful and held there cute manner. He looked like a rock star that was going to the Emmy's. I turned to the rest of the gang, inspecting their outfits.

"You all look incredible!" I screamed over the blasting music.

"THANKS!" everyone screamed back. Suddenly, the song ended, and a new one came on. I bopped around in my seat, looking around the limo. I suddenly noticed a familiar face was missing.

"Where's Mark?" I said curiously.

"With his date: he's getting a ride with_ her_ crowd." Collins said casually. I was about to ask more, but I suddenly gasped and grinned.

"I _love_ this song!" I screamed, as "Ice, Ice Baby" began to blast out of the speakers. Roger began bobbing his head and began to rap.

"You know all the words? So do I!" I said laughing hysterically. Everyone in the limo started to laugh at Roger, shaking their heads.

"Roger taught everyone all the words: we preformed it for the seventh grade talent show!" Maureen shouted to me. Tears welled in my eyes as we all began to scream the words.

"ICE, ICE, BABY! VANILLA ICE, ICE, BABY!" we screamed, as I opened my window.

"ICE, ICE, BABY: TOO COLD, TOO COLD!" I screamed out the window. Maureen and Angel joined me as we screamed the words to people passing by. Some waved and cheered us on. We returned to our sitting positions and laughed, sighing.

"This is just the _ride_ to prom and I'm already too excited." Joanne said, bouncing in her seat.

I couldn't agree more.

**FAST FORWARD….**

We were all assembled near the punch bowl as music blasted out of the speakers. It made the floor tremble, but it made me want to just dance until I fell apart. Mark's date, (Nannette or something like that) was clinging to his arm, sighing. She looked like a little mouse, quiet and tiny. The type of girl you would find huddled in the back of a library, her nose stuck in some book of poetry.

YAWN. (**A/N: no offense to anyone who does, it's just Mimi's POV.)**

Mark had asked the last girl he could think of, just so he wouldn't look stupid. I felt bad for poor Mark: he looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

But, dude, he asked his _tango partner_.

I looked around the place the school had rented: for such a low rated high school, they defiantly picked the hottest place for a prom. The walls and floors were all white, with flashing colored light _everywhere_. I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist and pull me away from the punch bowl.

"Let's shake some booty!" Angel exclaimed, her shiny, pink and white dress with silver sequences shaking all about. I grabbed Joanne and Maureen's hands as we all danced wildly. The boys eventually joined us, loosing there ties and popping their collars. Suddenly, I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I spun around, giggling, but then my stomach took a total 90 flip.

"Just wanted to tell you how hot you looked tonight." Chuck said with a grin. I gave him the middle finger and walked away. He followed. Maureen stood in front of me.

"I don't think you_ heard_ her: back off, or you'll deal with _me_." Maureen said coldly. Chuck smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"_And _me." Someone else said: my rock star meets the Emmy's hero.

Roger walked straight up to Chuck and starred him down.

"Don't you dare touch her, ever again: get away from her or they'll be trouble." Roger said in a tone I hardly ever heard.

"Oh, the little rocker boy thinks he can beat me up? That's a joke." Chuck said, shoving Roger away. Roger shoved him back, harder. Uh oh: I knew well enough were this little shove-fest was going.

It wasn't until I heard the smack of a fist to Chuck's cheek that I pulled Roger back and glared angrily at Chuck.

"Don't you dare try to ruin this night for me, asshole." I said, shoving Chuck away. He glared at me, and then grinned. The he licked his lips. Suddenly, Chuck was on the floor, blood pouring from his nose. There stood Angel, her fist coiled back.

"And THAT'S what you learn from eight years of Tae Kwon Do, bitch!" Angel shouted to Chuck as we pulled her back. I couldn't help stifle a laugh. Chuck ran off as we all laughed at him. I hugged Angel as she laughed. I sighed nervously and shook my head.

_Take a deep breath._

_Close your eyes._

_Let everything out of your mind._

_Let it out_.

_Smile._

It actually cooled me off a bit. Whoa, Mom's advise was_ working_?

Joanne and Maureen left Roger and me alone on the shaking dance floor. The beat was flowing into my body, making me feel all warm and bubbly. Everyone around us was dancing, there bodies on top of each other, make outs sessions beginning to break out.

"Shall we dance?" I said, extending my hand. Roger laughed and pulled me close. His warmth was so enticing I could help but dance closer, faster. For a rocker like Roger he definitely knew how to grind. Then again, it wasn't _that_ hard. The music was controlling me, urging me. I had never felt so close to Roger before, so…_in love. _We soon found ourselves kissing and dancing at the same time. That was just truly magical.

"You smell _really_ good…" Roger mumbled as we came up for air.

More dancing, more lips, more tongue. More, more, more…

"Roger…" I whispered as his lips went down my neck, kissing it softly. We were against one of the sparkling white walls as colors flashed around us. I liked all of the colors: they were making me want this even more.

"I love you." Roger whispered. Everything suddenly began to go in slow motion. I opened my eyes and thought on this. Should I respond, say it back? Do I really love this boy?

I laughed at my stupidity.

I giggled as his lips went back to mine.

"I love you, Roger." I whispered to him.

This was really unimaginably wonderful. I wanted this night to last forever.

The night was warm, but not to warm. Perfect for a perfect night. I felt perfect, and everything really was _perfect_: finally.

**Dance floor! Later on….**

"HANDS…TOUCHIN HANDS…REACHIN OUT…TOUCHING ME…TOUCHING YOU: SWEET CAROLINE!"

"OH, OH, OH!"

Everyone, from the geeks, to the preps, to the jocks, to the Goths were screaming out Sweet Caroline as everyone bounced up and down, laughing and screaming. Even Joanne had totally loosened up and had joined us. When the song ended, everyone chilled out, still laughing and taking deep breaths: all of the dancing was using up way too much energy.

"I'm…ex…haust…ed." Maureen said, panting, laughing. We all sat down at our nice little tables, gasping for air, laughing. I had never used up so much energy before, and at the same time, I never had so much energy in my entire life. Strange, yes...but I loved every minute of it. Suddenly, a middle aged woman came up to the highly decorated podium assembled on the highly elaborately decorated stage.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please settle down. We will be announcing the prom king and queen momentarily." The woman said. I had recognized her: she was the junior's guidance councilor.

As I glanced around the room, I saw dear old Alison Grey. I giggled at her outfit: she must have gotten her inspiration from Barbie or something. A long, sleeveless flowing white gown, with stray pink designs added in it. Her fingers, wrists, ears and neck were covered in shimmering diamonds, matching her perfect smile. I seemed to be the only one who remembered her in the fourth, fifth, sixth,_ and_ seventh grade, when she had that god awful metal mouth piece that was attached to her head. Sure, she looked pretty: pretty _bitchy_. She sat down next to the one and only Benny, who was smiling up at his little bitchy princess. I thought of them as a couple for a minute: then laughed.

Mr. and Mrs. McBitchy.

That would be_ hilarious_.

"Ladies and gentlemen: I'm proud to bring up to the stage the president of student council, Maureen Johnson!" the guidance councilor said, smiling. An overly excited burst of claps and cheers exploded as Maureen hopped up from her seat and gracefully walked over to the stage, looking as bright and beautiful as ever. She tapped the mike, smiling.

"I would like to take a minute to thank the decorating team for…"

"YOU'RE HOT!" a boy shouted from the audience, followed by a cat call. I turned around and saw some hot boys, whistled at Maureen. I rolled my eyes. Maureen grinned.

"Aaaanways…" Maureen said, trying to hide her smile.

"Sexy mama!" someone called as more cat calls began. Maureen giggled as the guidance councilor sighed, walked onto the stage, grabbed a bundle of brightly colored streamers off the wall, threatening to tear them off. Everyone silenced.

"I'd like to thank the prom committee for making this dance truly spectacular. Now, onward hoe: I'd like to announce our prom king, firstly. The king for the R.M.J, junior senior prom is…" Maureen began. There was a dead silence.

"…Your mom?" Maureen said as she cocked her head and inspected the index card she was reading off of. Laughter burst out. Even I had to laugh at that one. It was obvious someone had messed around with her announcement lines. I turned around to Roger, Mark, and Collins.

"I wonder who did _that_…" I said sarcastically.

"It's a shame the world will never know." Roger said, winking. I laughed. I settled my head on his shoulder as he gently kissed my cheek.

Ooh, Yummy!

……………………

"_Forever young, I want to be forever young…do you really want to live forever, forever and ever…"_

Prom was coming to an end. The feeling was slowly melting off of me, the perfect night slowly ending. I was slow dancing with Roger, my head on his warm chest. I closed my eyes for a minute; thinking of all that Roger had done for me. He gave me a chance, a chance to be happy again: and that was all that I needed.

The song ended, as I felt Roger kiss my hair. I smiled up at him, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. I looked over at the rest of the gang, who were all smiling and hugging and doing all of those lovely, mushy things.

"Thank you for such an incredible night, everyone: get home safely!" I heard the guidance councilor say up at the podium. We all cheered, screamed, and laughed. Everything was a blur of sweat, perfume, blinding white walls and flashing lights…

…………………….

Soon enough, we were all in the limo once again, utterly exhausted. Mark joined us this time, Nannette-less. Her mom had picked her up, and they were going out for ice cream together.

Uh, ok then…

I leaned against Roger, sighing. Angel was falling asleep on Collin's shoulder; Maureen and Joanne were also close to falling asleep. Mark _was _asleep, his mouth open and head back. Roger poked me and did an imitation of Mark. I couldn't help but explode with laughter. My laughter died, and silence took over once again. The silence was actually kinda nice: I felt so tired and weak, the laughter kinda used up all of my energy.

"Just think: next year we're going to be leaving all of this." Collins said with a sigh. Angel moaned and looked up at Collins.

"Baby, don't talk about that now: it's so far away." Angel said, leaning on his shoulder. I nodded.

"I don't even want to talk about school right now…I just want this moment to go on forever." I said wearily, Roger stroking my hair. Roger played with one of my curls wrapping his finger around it and letting it bounce back.

We drove down the busy Uptown streets, quietly watching all of the passing, flashing lights. I closed my eyes and thought about the flashing neon lights from an hour ago. I think that I would buy a bunch of colored lights and light up my room, just to imitate the feeling again. I liked that idea, very Martha Stewart. I was exhausted: but I didn't want this to end. I didn't want the feeling of being together with such incredible friends, being so _happy _to end.

And then, It happened. The switch went one: life began to move in complete slow motion. I heard a loud screeching noise as the limo came to a sharp stop. I screamed as I went flying to the back of the car, crashing into Angel, Collins, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, and Roger, who went flying with me. We were all smashed against the back of the limo, screaming. My heart was pounding out of my chest, my throat running dry from screaming. I looked out the window: and then, I saw it. I heard Maureen scream as an eighteen wheeler truck attempted to slam on it brakes in time.

It didn't work.

_Oh God, help us._

In this moment of terror, I closed my eyes, as life continued to move in slow motion. I watched as the truck faded from my mind, the heat from everyone's bodies on top of mine turned cold, and the screams went silent as my mind slowly drifted away.

_Take a deep breath._

I breathed.

_Close your eyes._

I closed them.

_Let everything out of your mind._

The truck: gone. The screams: gone. The fear: gone. The tears: gone.

_Let it out_.

I let my breath out.

_Smile._

Hard to when you're going to die.

And then the switch went off. My life was no longer in slow motion. This was really happening. I screamed and screamed as the truck honked its horn, almost drowned out by everyone's screams.

And then came the painful part.

An impact, stronger than anything I had ever felt before, occurred. Glass went flying, everywhere. I felt shards of glass attack my face, my arms, my legs, cutting me as blood spurted everywhere. I grasped Roger's hand, as he looked at me, his face cut and covered in blood.

"ROGER!" I tried to scream, but our grip came loose. It was like a movie, us looking at each other as we were being pulled apart. I felt tears well in my eyes: I couldn't believe I had called this night perfect. My head was suddenly jerked back from the force of the impact, and I suddenly felt a terrible amount of pressure growing in my legs, and then, burning pain. The limo was stuck under the truck's wheel. I stopped screaming once I felt glass hit my lip. I tasted copper blood. I didn't even know what was happening anymore. What was left of the limo went flying, smashing into another car. I was so terrified I just let my weak, bloody body be flung around.

Suddenly, I felt the pavement, my body crashing onto it. Bits of gravel clung to my hot skin. I felt as if I couldn't breathe: my lungs were on fire. I coughed, feeling a sharp pain every time I brought in air. I was coughing blood: and glass. I felt a sick, sinking feeling in my stomach when I realized what had happened. I was dying.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

I saw lights, everywhere, spinning and screaming at me. I saw a blur of people, colors and shapes, everywhere. Some grabbed my hand, feeling my neck and putting their ear to my heart. I wondered if they heard anything: I wondered if I was alive. Low, muffled sounds began to ring in my ears. I tried to make out words: but I felt a strange feeling inside of me, as the blurs and shapes began to fade. My eyes rolled back and I saw dark, swirling colors, the light disappearing, the sounds fading. I felt the hot blood run down my face.

I felt…so cold.

So…cold….


	9. Not a Chapter

**Heh. I've honestly grown a wee bit tired of this story and I don't feel like making it a really long fanfic anymore. So I'm stuck on ideas so I'm sorta taking a break from this story until I'm hit with an idea. I'm up for suggestions:.**


	10. The Mind Churns

**I AM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR. **

**There I said it (: **

**Ok, so yes, I am back. **

**So sorry for everyone whose been patiently waiting.**

**Thank you for still reviewing, I will always appreciate that.**

**This is a really, really short chapter. Really short.**

**And it sucks. One of those chapters you hate to read cause it states the complete obvious.**

**Don't kill me, please.**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise. And it will be Mimi's POV.**

**I just want to get this out before you all kill me.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Mind Churns**

A hospital waiting room is not the place to be: especially when it's filled with seven groups of anxious parents. Half of them had never met each other. But they were stuck with each other. They didn't talk. They didn't move. They sat in the terrible silence and just…waiting. They were desperate, vulnerable, destroyed. They wanted something, _anything_.

Still in her Life Café clothes sat the older Marquette, still clutching the notepad for taking orders and a pencil stuck behind her ear. In the other hand was a laminated prayer card. She was squeezing it so tight the plastic covering was digging deep into her skin. Her elbows rested on her knees: her eyes fixed on the white tiled floor, her eyes were hollow and dark.

She was confused. What happened? Where was she? Where was her daughter? Still at the prom, right? Dancing the night away, looking beautiful. Her beautiful little girl. Only yesterday she was stomping around in her mothers over sized heels and smearing lipstick all over her thin little lips, watching "Sesame Street" and reciting the alphabet backwards. She was holding a Fisher Price plastic phone and yelling into it like she always saw her mother do. She was starting junior high and learning how to play guitar with the repaired one her father gave her as a birthday present. It was only yesterday the two Marquette's were sitting at home eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching National Lampoons "Animal House".

No. No, no, _no_. She had it _all wrong_. Her daughter, her _only_ daughter, her little baby, was sitting in a hospital bed. Tubes shoved into her. Needles forced into her skin. Her eyes shut her breath short. Beeping noises, confusing machines, doctors mangled words. The smell of old flowers, the buzzing of nurse's beepers. Salty tears, murmuring _I'm so sorry_'s. There was only one thing that would stop the madness of this. Her little baby waking up.

A quiet, kitchen type mom she was. She shopped at Bendels and went away to the Jersey Shore every summer. She had framed family pictures and kept scrapbooks. The type of mom who painted her nails pale pinks and lived a simple life. She wore nice shoes that matched her bag. She had a nice little haircut for her thin blond hair. She read romance novels with her book club and secretly loved her husband's stories of when he drove his Harley Davison around the country. The all around togetherness of Mrs. Davis was not presented when she ran into the ER. She screamed and buried her face into her husband's chest. Mr. Davis was speechless as his wife sobbed helplessly. The Davis parents were too shocked to say anything. A car crash, with many witnesses, had occurred. All Mrs. Davis understood was that Roger was hurt. Mrs. Davis thought back to when Roger's sister taught him how to ride a bike when he was just five. Roger didn't brake and went flying over the handlebars, breaking his leg. He was so brave, Mrs. Davis remembered. Mrs. Davis squeezed her hands and bit back a cry. She prayed that Roger would just be ok. That he would just pull through so she could go home to making the family lamb chops and crescent rolls, so they could go to sleep in peace. She wanted Roger to be brave, and that was all that mattered.

**(A/N: that sucked. Yep. Next chapter will be better, hang in there.)**


	11. Not a Chapter, but a question

**I haven't been on fanfiction for months and months and months. This is the first time in **_**ages**_** read this story over, actually. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this, but my style has changed; a lot. And after a couple of events I'm just not a big Rent fan anymore. I've outgrown it, even though I still occasionally enjoy it. Anyway, after reading the past chapters, it's obvious to me how differently I write now. But deep down I want to finish this story off and not leave it like this. Well, for anyone who has read the past chapters and somewhat enjoyed them, tell me if you would further read if I added a new chapter. I'd need some time but maybe I could give it a shot. Ideas would be appreciated.**


	12. The Choice

All right: wow, long time no see

**All right: wow, long time no see. You know when you just don't have the flare for something anymore? That's how I'm feeling. I'm not the same person I was when I began this story. So my writing may sound different. I want to finish this because it's something I need to do; and I feel kind of guilty about ignoring this story. I'm really sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, I can't get myself to focus on proofreading today: not having the greatest day. So here we are, continuing on.**

Chapter 11

I was dead.

Well, after thinking about it, I wasn't sure what death felt like, so whether I was dead or not stood unclear. In all of those movies there's that infamous blinding light and the big golden gates and all of that. But I wasn't thinking about those movies moments: I was focusing on the pressure swelling in my head.

I saw nothing but darkness. It wasn't a scary darkness, to be exact. It was a cool, quiet black feeling surrounding my hot skin. Wasn't death was supposed to happen _fast_, I thought to myself. This seemed more like a weird dream sequence.

I could feel the pressure on my body increase, the pain beginning. So I categorized myself as... undead. Kinda zombie like. Sweet.

The pain suddenly became sharp and stinging. I let out a hiss of pain as I felt my body heat up. Sweat trickled down my face. I tried to move but something was holding me tightly; an unbreakable bond. I opened my mouth to scream but no words came out.

The pain was terrible. It was so intense I felt my body collapsing beneath its grasp. I could feel my heart slowing, my head becoming heavy, my fingers becoming numb. It was so strong, so real, there are only a few words on this earth that could be used to describe it. It was torture, immense torture, and unbearable and chill inducing.

I heard noises. Sharp cries, beeps, screeches, sobs, clicking and stomping. I heard a loud, high pitched squeaking noise. A rush of sharp, yellow light jolted through my body. I gasped. It stopped, and then began again. I heard the voices becoming louder. The pain was still sharp and burning. Hot tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I never knew such horrible feelings. The noise became louder, the jolts became stronger; I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I was lying in a pool of sweat and blood, too frightened and shocked to move.

_Oh god, oh god, Jesus Christ, please, oh god…_

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, finally able to open my mouth.

And with that, the pain subsided.

I realized my eyes had been squeezed shut. I tried to get my muscles working, but it seemed hopeless. Then, with a rush of energy surging through my veins, one last jolt of hot energy, I finally opened my eyes. And from that moment, I knew something was wrong, wrong, _wrong._

After a second or two, I recognized where I was: in the school gym. The smell of Pine Sol, sweat, basketballs and cologne were what gave it away. I knew that smell more than anything. This was far from the heaven I pictured. The only memories I had in the school gym were the many times I was hit in the head with a volleyball here and there, falling off the bleachers, and tripping over my untied shoes.

It was dark in the gym. The only light was coming from the opened windows, where moonlight was seeping through.

I felt a little chilly. I clutched my elbows and felt goose bumps rise on my arms. I saw that I was wearing my normal attire: beat up sneaks, jeans, and a black sweater. I felt the sudden urge to explore the empty gym. I took a single step forward.

Just then, the doors behind me swung open. The sudden noise startled me. I jumped and spun around to see someone standing in the doorway. It was a man. He was looking straight at me, a sad smile across his face.

"Hi?" I heard myself squeak. The man began to walk towards me. I felt like backing away, or running, or _something_, but my feet were frozen to the floor.

He was standing right in front of me now. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a soft smile. He was wearing a simple white tee shirt and dark jeans. He seemed somewhat familiar. I thought back to remember where I'd seen his face. I place him: he looked a lot like the guy I bought milk from on the street corner. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Erm…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know who you are. I'm here to help you, okay?" the man said. His voice was deep and soft. I met his eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah…Where am I?" I asked stupidly.

The man placed a hand on my shoulder and began to gently pull me along. We walked across the shiny woods floors in silence until I heard him take in a deep breath.

"Mimi, a few hours ago, you were in a car crash." The man began to explain.

"I know." I said quickly. I didn't want to sound rude, but at this point I was too anxious for manners.

"You were hurt badly." The man said slowly.

"How bad?" I asked carefully.

"Skull damage, which could lead to brain damage, a couple broken ribs here and there, broken right leg, swollen throat from swallowing some glass, missing teeth, and your missing the tip of your pointer finger on your left hand." The man explained. He watched me drink this in. I glanced down at my hand and saw my misshapen finger. Damn.

"Heh. So, I'm…"

" No, you're not dead, if that's what you're wondering. But I'm afraid to say you're very close to being dead." The man said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You gave up." The man said flatly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, cocking my left eyebrow.

"Just a few seconds ago, you gave up. The pain was too strong, so you just gave up." The man said as he gave me a weird form of the evil eye you get when you're in an argument with someone who thinks they're superior to you.

"I didn't _give up_. If you felt it you would have wanted it to stop to!" I retorted crossing my arms over my chest. The man didn't reply, but simply looked around the dark gym.

"So…why am I in my gym?" I asked, glancing around. Another breeze blew through the windows.

"I'm here to show you something. I'm here to show you what's going to happen, since you have given up. You'll be given the choice to try again, to go back to the world you love, but only after you come to understand what you have lost." The man explained solemnly.

"So you're here to show me life…if I died?" I said slowly. He nodded. I let out a little laugh.

"So this is a dream."

"No; well, in a way, yes. But this is very much real, Mimi. You must take this seriously, alright?" The man asked. I nodded.

This was _weird._ But what choice did I have?

The man began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" I cried, running after him. When I caught up, we were in front of the gym doors that lead into the hallways.

"Ready for this?" he asked me. I nodded. He put his hand on the door handle.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He stopped to look down at me.

"Stephen."

There was a funny look on his face that shut me up.

Stephen opened the doors.


	13. Thunder In This Silence

A sharp bell rang

**Wow, an update that didn't take a couple months. This is what happens when classes are over and I don't care about my regents! By the way, I have to thank all of my reviewers; whether you've been reading for a while or just started, I really appreciate all of your feedback. There will be two more chapters like this, just to let you guys know, and they will be kept short. **

**A bit of trivia: what song is the title of the chapter from, and who sings it? Clue: it is Rent oriented. **

**Chapter 12**

A sharp bell rang. I cringed, and just as I put my hands over my ears to drown out the shrill screech, it subsided. The hall I was in suddenly became clogged with warm bodies everywhere; laughing, screaming, and trying to get to class. Stephen motioned for us to move. I took a step forward, almost careening into a girl who was wearing huge black glasses and shirt with a calculator on it. I turned to take one look back into the moonlit gym. I sighed and began to walk.

I knew all these faces; the boy who had a 98 average in my math class, the bitch on my volleyball team in gym who always wore fake nails that would pop off, the hotshot actor-wannabe who starred in the school play, the girl whose dad was the school janitor. I was always with these people, but never really noticed them. I felt an urge to walk beside the actor-wannabe and ask him a casual question, just to talk, but when I waved to him he looked right past me. I tried again with another familiar face; Elise Chow, the girl who beat me in the spelling bee in seventh grade. I smiled at her and her gaggle of girls, but they went on discussing the merits of Billy Joel and didn't even glance at me. Then it hit me.

"Ah, this is like that Muppets movie thing." I said, observing more familiar faces.

"Don't you mean A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens?" Stephen said as his mouth twitched, eager to break into a smile.

"No, I….wait. Yeah, whatever." I grumbled. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled.

"Walk faster: we've got a lot to see." Stephen told me. I obeyed. We glided past the crowds unnoticed. We turned the crowded corners and filed down stairways. We reached the entrance to the cafeteria. The crowd was enormous. Stephen shrugged and walked through a beefy looking jock. I let out a cry. I saw Stephen's head poke out of the jock's chest.

"What?" Stephen asked curiously. I stared at him blankly.

"That's disgusting, yet…really awesome looking at the same time." I said, watching his head just chill inside the jock, who didn't seem to feel anything. The jock went on flexing his muscles and pretending to have a monstrous itch on his stomach, but was really just enjoying the bug eyed stares from the girls when they saw his sweet six-pack.

"Come on, you're putting us behind schedule." Stephen called as he passed through the jock. I saw him walk through the entire crowd and disappear inside the cafeteria. I followed, passing through bodies, feeling slightly grossed out as I thought about their insides and organs and…ew.

As usual, the cafeteria was alive with ravenous students, all sitting at their groupie tables, chattering away and shoveling food into their mouths. My stomach growled. I watched enviously as they feasted on hockey-puck-like cheeseburgers and tater-tots. I tried to snatch a tot from some blond girl's plate, but my hand just went through the plate and though her bare knee. She suddenly became alert and shivered.

"What the hell?" She mumbled. She looked around and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" a friend of the blond girl asked.

"Did you…did you feel that?"

Her friends ignored the remark and continued to gossip about their weekend plans. As I walked away the girl's face remained curious.

We continued our walk down the rows of tables. We reached the back of the room and stopped. I wasn't paying attention and smacked into Stephen's back.

"UMPH!"

I rubbed my head and focused on the scene in front of us. I almost stopped breathing.

Wait, was I even breathing before that…never mind.

In front of me was the gang; _my_ gang. They all wore the same expression; stony and tired, accessorized with dark circles under their eyes. Mark's glasses were in the case beside his lunch tray. Collins looked unshaven and half asleep. Maureen's usually shiny, bright curls were tied back into a messy, oily bun. Joanne's impeccable taste in clothes wasn't shining through today; she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plain red tee shirt. And Angel still looked lovely as usual, but the look on her face made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Roger was nowhere to be found.

I walked over to the table and sat next to Mark. Stephen stood at the head of the table, looking on sadly.

"So uhm… do you guys want to see a movie or something this weekend? There are a couple good ones out…" Maurine ventured, smiling slightly. Nobody acknowledged her. It was as if I had just asked them something in my un-dead form. Maurine looked hurt.

Angel looked up politely and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go." She said quietly. Collins looked at her and then look backed down at his food.

"You'll come too, wont you?" Angel asked quietly. Collins didn't answer. Angel's eyes welled with tears. She bit her lip and put her head down on the table on top of her folded arms. I sighed heavily.

"I can't do this." Angel whispered from beneath her arms.

"Angel…" Collins said quietly, but he couldn't find a way to finish his sentence. He closed his mouth and shook his head.

"What's Roger up to today?" Maureen asked Mark bitterly.

"How should I know? He hasn't talked to me in days." Mark said coldly.

"Maybe if you actually tried…"

"Maureen, stop it. Just, stop, okay?" Mark shot back.

"Don't take it out on her, Mark." Joanne said, sending him a glare.

"This has nothing to do with you." Mark said, leaning back in his seat.

"Stop talking back to Maureen."

"Shut it."

"Fuck you."

"Stop it." Angel said, lifting her head.

"Stay out of this." Maureen said hotly.

"I don't like hearing that…"

"Then don't listen to us! Simple answer!"

"Maureen, don't talk to Angel like that…"

"Mark, I told you to shut it."

"Well who said I have to listen to you anymore?" Mark shouted, rising from his seat.

"Oh, this is nice; since when did you ever listen to me to begin with?" Maureen shouted back, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"Maybe if you stopped being such a shitty friend to all of us I wouldn't have to do this!"

"You know what, Maureen? Go fu-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone at the table, including me, jumped. We all turned to see Collins sitting with his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Enough…please…" Collins whispered. Nobody dared to move.

"We all need to talk to someone. We need to…do something to…get all of this anger…" Collins began. Angel patted his arm and leaned against him.

"I miss her too." Angel whispered. Collins broke into tears, hiding his face. I watched as it set off a chain reaction.

"Shit…" Mark said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Maybe we should talk to the guidance councilor; she said we could anytime." Joanne ventured quietly. Nobody responded.

"I just don't know what to do anymo…"

I saw Maureen's mouth moving but heard no words. The cafeteria noises began to fade until I heard nothing. Everything began to slow down, and I watched as the scene going on before me was moving in complete slow motion. I looked up at Stephen who nodded. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We've got more to see. C'mon." he said quietly.

The last thing I saw before everything went black were Maureen's eyes closing slowly as she sucked in a deep breath. I saw a stray tear glide down her cheek, fall off her pale skin, and splash onto the table.


End file.
